Danganpoke2
by cameronexo
Summary: 18 stufents including some of the survivors of the killing game one year ago are trapped in a school under Monokuma’s will. Who will survive and who will die in this killing game? Lets see where the student’s fates lies!
1. Prologue1of4

"One year ago, I was kidnapped, trapped in a school and was forced to participate in a killing game known as Danganrompa. I was just a Cyndaquil when this had happened. Now I'm a Quilava and I have been working as a detective with the sole purpose to end this game once and for all. My name is Korrie Aitken and I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop kidnappings of students and stop Monokuma for good. Just about a few minutes ago, I was given an address to go check on a school and when I went inside. What happened last year seems to be happening again. I got knocked out and now I've appeared in a classroom.

In front of me was someone nearby me and I turned around seeing another one was in the room. One being a Beartic and the other being a Gligar. I got off of my seat and approached to both of them. To keep it brief here:

The Gligar is Jazz Musey and she is the Ultimate Singer.

The Beartic is Ikso Bear and he's is the Ultimate Snowboarder.

"You ever need for some entertainment, don't feel afraid to ask me to sing for you" The Singer said as I have no desire to do that since I don't like listening to music at all as I get bored hearing it. I left the room and looked around in the hallway seeing how the school was very different, as in the ground floor seems to be a lot larger than that school I was trapped in a year ago. Although it seems a lot of the rooms are locked at this time.

I walked into the gym and I could see there was no one in the room except me, Ikso and Jazz. "Well dudes, it would seem that we got hear earlier than all the other students" I heard Ikso say as I felt a little bit odd that we are the only three in the room. But soon one by one, there were other students that joined us in the gym. Just to cut it short, here were the names of the other students.

Teal Seas, the Ultimate Surfer that is a Golduck

Miconato Lagona that is a Sceptile who is the Ultimate Runner.

Eesa Antoke the Spinda who is the Ultimate Cheerleader.

Mikonata the Ultimate Warrior who is a Mienshao.

Aiden Negron, a Greninja who is the Ultimate Ninja.

Zanov Tessalov, one of the Lucarios that is the Ultimate Hacker.

Annie Zhang the Ultimate Officer That's also a Lucario.

Red the Ultimate Trainer that is the third and last Lucario here.

Nightshade the Ultimate Darkness is a Murkrow.

Nosee Vanasanto the Kecleon who is the Ultimate Photographer.

Senonata Chicona who is a Medicham that is the Ultimate Medatator.

Tima Timanova who was a Cinccino who seemed to have a talent she forgotten, or doesn't have one at all.

And finally Weikon Dakanacho who was a Golurk that was the Ultimate Weightlifter.

I stood in the corner of the room alone as I looked at the 15 students knowing their excitement of being enrolled in this school will end up being turned into pain, torture and above else, despair. "Oh great, your here also" I heard a familiar voice nearby. I knew all too well who had the voice of disappointment. I turned my head seeing a Charizard in front of me. It was Luca Garco, the Ultimate Story Teller. "Well I see your going to have to relive the School of Despair. Maybe we can work together other than try not to pin each other as the culprit of this whole killing game" I said making sure I sounded disappointed to see him here just much as he didn't like me being here. "Hmph, well it's been a year since we went through this. I guess we should since we are the only ones who will know what's going to happen here" Luca responds as I was a bit surprised that he would say that and not be sarcastic over it.

"Sounds like neither of you have changed here" I then heard another familiar voice, I turned around seeing Leah Izzon, the Ultimate Actress who was now a Blastoise. How could she be alive? Me and Luca saw her get executed after she was found out she was the boss of the killing game last year who also killed a student. "You are here? Let me guess, your gonna kill one of the students and have Monokuma help you attempt to execute someone else for your crimes?" Luca said as I facepalmed from the Charizard, he really hasn't changed at all after all this time. "As much as I would as I would like to kill you both but unfortunately since I failed cause of that Lucario, I've been sent back here. Only this time my life is on the line" Leah said as I found it very suspicious of what she just said. What does that mean?

Before I could think about that any further I could hear another familiar voice. This one I really didn't want to hear again, it was none other than the voice of Monokuma. He makes his appearance and hear everyone's shock reaction apart from myself and Luca. Leah deciding to play along acting surprised, I guess when your the Ultinate Actress, you just go with it, only without a script provided. "Welcome gifted students to this fine institution! I know what your thinking, some weird toy bear I am! Well I'm not, I'm your school principle, MONOKUMA!" The black and white bear announced as I'm waiting for him to say what he wants us to do here. I looked over to Luca who just had his arms folded looking away from everyone. Don't blame him but I really need him to be on my side here if we are both going to survive this nightmare.

"Well you will be spending your time in this institute for, THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" Monokuma announced sending shock waves across the room. "Wait you can't be serious here. We are trapped forever?!" I saw Teal Seas shout out in shock, before Ikso Bead and Miconato Lagona did the same thing. "Aw don't put it like that, there is a way you can leave this place after all" Monokuma said as I knew the moment was here to say it. "And how are we gonna get out of here?" Aiden Negron then asked as it would rather be the Greninja than me to say it. "What else but good old fashion MURDER??" The bear finally spat out as there was now dead silence throughout this gym. "You don't mean, we actually have to kill each other, to just be able to leave?" Eesa Antoke then said out before Nightshade deciding to say something really chilling. "Sounds like the only way to live would be to be on the dark side of this situation we found ourselves in. Of course those who won't will be the ones to die here. So either you join the darkness or be guaranteed dead" The Murkrow said unsettling me from how he said it.

"NYANYANYA well aren't you the one to bring the realisation to the rest of these gifted students Nighrshade, and now before I'll allow you to get settled in. Here's something you should need to keep you on your feet" Monokuma then said throwing each of us a digital notepad. I opened mine seeing my name and photo on the screen once it turned on. I stared into the screen as it really hit hard what I'm tasked with. I have to play this killing game once again, the only thing assuring is Luca has to also.

"Well that's the introduction completed, enjoy your new lives and get on plotting to commit the perfect murder!" Monokuma then said before dissapearing leaving everyone stunned in silence. "This has to He some kind of joke here" Nosee said as he held onto his camera tightly being the Ultimate Photographer the Kecleon is. "Hmph. It would seem that this is for real, if we are going to have to kill to escape, then I guess I should prepare to defend myself" Mikonata then said before just walking away with Senonata the Ultimate Medatator following her. "What is Mikonata's deal here? She's like expecting us to actually each other here?" Jazz Musey then said who looked like her jaw was dropping. "If what's Monokuma saying is true, then maybe she's right here. But would anybody really kill each other?" Red then asked as he lowered his Pokemon Trainer hat down covering the Lucario's eyes. "I'm guessing so, cause no one is gonna want to live in this school for the rest of their lives" Tima Timanova then said folding her arms while I looked at the Cinccino to try see what her talent is.

"Korrie, as much as we can spend time just standing herecontemplating that we have to go through this killing game again. I suggest we explore this school to find the boundaries here. Then head to the dormatories and use our new devices to see the rules we gotta follow here" Luca Garco said to me folding his arms with his moody stare at me. "Well better than plotting to kill here, so let's just go looking then" I said as I left the gym with the Charizard.

END OF PART 1


	2. Prologue2of4

So me and Luca looked around the schools to see where we could go around. There didn't look to be a lot of places we can go in this school, but oddly I didn't see any flights of stairs around in this school. It's made me think that this school has only one floor. I guess that'll make things a little easier doing detective work when someone is murdered and we would need to investigate for whoever dies. Long story short, the rooms me and Luca managed to uncover that we can go to are the following:

Dormatories area in the far end of this school

Kitchen and Diner in the centre of the school

Class Gym where we had the announcement on the opposite end of the school

Library opposite of the dining room, guess that'll be useful for Luca Garco.

While me and the Ultimate Storyteller were wondering around looking at the books on the shelves, which didn't seem to have anything of significance, I see two people entering the room, they happen to be Annie Zhang and Zanov Tessalov. I was wondering what exactly were they doing so I decided to approach them leaving Luca Garco continuing looking at the books being the Ultimate Storyteller he is, "Your Korrie right? And that Charizard is Luca Garco the Ultimate Storyteller right?" Annie looked at me with her calm appearance as her companion seemed to also keep his composure.

"We are, so what exactly are you up to here?" I asked wanting to cut straight to the point to see what she is wanting in this library room. "Well I don't know about you Korrie, but realising what we are faced against, I think it only makes sense that we should check every detail of the rooms we can get to, maybe with luck find a way out of here" The Ultimate Officer says calmly as I could only shake my head to hint to her about there is no escaping this school. "You could do that but your not gonna get out of this school. Unless your desperate to escape, in which case just go find a student to kill" I could hear Luca day out loud towards us, I'm not surprised at him for saying that, though I don't think either Lucario is dumb enough to do that. "As much as I appreciate your sense of humour Luca, you shouldn't expect us to just go kill a student, and I wouldn't expect you and your assistance here to be desperate to kill and leave this place alive" Zanov then jumped in as I liked the response he gave to the grumpy Charizard. "Well I guess we will keep exploring in the other places we can go to, and I guess see what this weird bear has in store for us then" Annie says before she turned her back to me and left the room and I saw Zanov follow behind her on the way out. I figured it be a good idea to see what the other 14 students were doing so I decided to leave Luca Garco on his own and headed for the gym.

I looked inside the gym seeing there were a good few others hanging around, some were talking and others were just quiet, I'm assuming because what Monokuma said to us is sinking in by now. "It would seem the darkness is growing immensely, it's only a matter of time before all the lightness is consumed by the dark side. In other words the killing game has started and as far as I found, nothing to protect you" I overheared Nightshade say to all of us that were in the gym with him as the sound of everyone speaking turning into just dead silence. "Why would you be like that? If that's supposed to be funny, it is not!" Eesa Antoke shouts out sounding like the Ultimate Darkness hit a nerve on the Spinda. "It's hopeless to see the light here. You should just accept the darkness that's looming over every one of us here. We are trapped in this school and the only way out is to become a murderer" The Murkrow said in his slightly sinister tone as I saw ahead of me Adrian Negron alone, so I decided to approach the Ultimate Ninja.

"Your Korrie Aitken right?" He said whole giving me a sudden glare while he had his arms folded tightly. "I am, and I'm aware your Adrian Negron, the Ultimate Ninja" I say looking at the Greninja. "If it's true that we are trapped here. I suggest we should have groups to protect each other. Like Red and me are teamed up so we have each other's backs" The Greninja says as I thought about it. If they're teamed up then I'm thinking about that idea. Cause me and Luca would be one group and another group I can think are Mikonata and Senonata Chicona. Makes me wonder if the other 12 students are in groups also. "If it were me Korrie, maybe you can be part of the group also, better than just be two in a group" Aiden then said as it took me by surprised being invited to team up with him and the Ultimate Trainer.

The Ultimate Ninja took me out of the gym and down to the area where the dormatories were Red was standing. "Aiden? Do you really believe we are trapped here? I mean. Surely we can't possibly want to kill anyone here" Red says as he looked afraid holding his paws together. I looked at him thinking he should just know what we are facing. "As much as I wish to think that way, the reality is this is a killing game and we are expected to kill each other to entertain Monokuma. So we are not gonna be able to leave this place for a while" I said as it is the truth of the situation. "Just as I feared, as long as we have our backs, we shouldn't be the ones to end up dead, but also means we can work together to try find a way out" Aiden says as I know we are not going to escape, however I know I should act hopeful and nodded my head. "Well I'm gonna try see what I can find, should either of you discover anything useful. Let all of us know so we can press on with our potential escape" I said not expecting that to ever happen as I left the Ultimate Trainer and Ninja.

I walked to the kitchen area so I could get a bite to eat, I could see in the room Mikonata and Senonata together. So the Ultimate Warrior and Meditator were here then. I sit on my own as I looked over to them to overhear them. "Look master, if we really are trapped here. Wouldn't that mean we should just try kill the mastermind, being that Monokuma? I can't just live in solitude here" I hear Mikonata say as it made me feel like she was being serious about that idea. "Young one you would be a foolish warrior to attack so hastily that way and not risk the consequences of your actions. Now let's meditate so we can let all the negative feelings leave our systems now" The Medicham said as I had something to eat. Seeing them meditate gave that sort of calm feeling. Maybe there's a way to try relax in a deadly game like this, though I doubt it will happen cause Monokuma is bound to cause fear and desire to kill.

I soon left the diner and headed into my dormatory which was next to Luca's. Seems ideal if we wanna share information in private but I needed to continue focusing on this killing game and thinking of a way to end it once and for all. I gotta think of a way to do that

END OF PART 2


	3. Prologue3of4

It was now the next day, and I slept very badly, cause obviously of where I was, in a school trapped in a killing game. As I got out of bed and headed for the door, I heard someone outside knocked on the door. Curious who it was I opened it expecting to be Luca Garco that was there, it wasn't him thankfully. "Rise and shine Korrie! You gotta be getting up and run for the meeting point earlier here!" Miconato Lagona shouted out loudly as I don't know what the Ultimate Runner is talking about. "What are you talking about here? I don't get this sport talk" I said wanting him to just tell me what's going on here. "Oh, basically what happened is Annie and Zanov have gotten us to meet up in the gym so we can figure out what are we supposed to do in this school" He said as I don't know what the point of this is. It's simple, we kill each other to live.

I folllwed the Sceptile out of my room and headed into the gym where the 16 others were already in the room. "Yay, the Aitken is here! A-I-T-K-E-N!" Jazz Musey sang out as I thought it was really poorly made cause it just sounded like screeching to me. "Hm, for a good while we were waiting for. I was so sure you were dead by now cause of how late you were" I then heard Nightshade say with his sinister comment he made to me. "Yo dude, that's not cool for saying that!" Ikso said as I made no reaction to the Murkrow's comment he made towards me. "Never mind that, all we need to worry about now, is about what Monokuma is going to do here. If anything I bet he is going to try "motivate" us to kill one another" Zanov Tessalov soon said as I looked at the formal Boss of the killing game Leah Izzon, who turned looking at me back. "Korrie I have nothing to do with this here!" She immediatly said as I don't believe the Ultimate Actress at all, because of what she did. "Like it or not Korrie, we have to trust her, so you better get used to that fact" Luca then jumped in as I knew he was right, no matter I wished that was wrong.

"Well there's no way any of us would kill another student right? We couldn't do that to anyone!" Jazz then said while she was standing along with Eesa Antoke. "I would hope not. Cause why should we stoop to that bear's level? I would say that cause no one isn't going to do it, even if Monokuma is gonna try motivate us do so" Tima Timanova then said as I looked at the Ciccino who's talent I don't know she has got. "Oh? What makes you think that? Cause it's only a matter of time one of us kills" Luca says as I looked at him with his typical grumpy look with his arms folded as I looked over to Red as I could see he was going to say something while looking scared. "H-Hey, how could you be sure about that Luca? There's a chance that no one-" I see him say because I could hear a familiar laugh, the laugh of Monokuma. I could only expect it was something bad but, no infant I know it's something bad.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I suddenly interrupt your group conversation? Well it just so happens that I have a little announcement I wanted to make. I would like everyone to go to the library, there's a book for each of you that can come in handy for you. If you know what I mean here, NYANYANYA!!" The black and white bear blurted out to all of us before suddenly disappearing from sight. "Dude, he's not seriously expecting us to just follow suit?" I could hear Ikso Bear shout out as I could hear the other students freaking out about what we are instructed to do. "Well, let's head there then" Luca says as I knew we should just go with it. "Wait. Why would you want to-" Annie Zhang jumps in only for the grumpy Charizard to interrupt the Ultimate Officer. "Oh I'm sorry, do you have a better suggestion here? If you don't, then you should just keep your mouth shut" Luca says in a very aggressive manner towards Annie, I couldn't believe how Luca Garco can act. It really shows how little he changed since we last met.

We headed to the library and i could see there were a pile of books layed out for each of us. Taking a closer look at them, each book had a different coloured cover and had our names printed on each cover. I grabbed the white covered book as my name was printed on it in black. I looked over to the rest of the students who picked up their books also. "Well now we have these books, what are we meant to do with them. Just read them?" I could hear Nosee say as I wondered if there was anything inside this book of mine. "There's a chance it can contain something we might not want to look at. I think we should just take them to our rooms and read them alone" Leah then says as I felt very suspicious by her suggestion. "It would be a good idea I think. What if it's something that no one wants each other to know?" Red then jumped into the conversation as I was a little surprised as soon everyone agreed with the Ultimate Actress.

We all then headed back to our rooms with the thought of the book still inside my mind. I looked at the book as I sat on my bed as I opened it to see what was the content of it. I read it reacting surprised what I was seeing. It actually has everything about my past, and even including my time being part of the killing game last year. However there was one more thing this book contained, I flipped to the final page and noticed something inside. Inside contained a taser, one that police forces used. I pulled it out of the book thinking I understood why it was insice. Monokuma gave us weapons to kill thet goes with our talents. I put the book and taser down onto my bed as I ran out of the dormatory to find Luca Garco's room. I ran to the door and knocked on it to see if he was inside.

Surprisingly he answered the door but was calm, almost like nothing happened at all. "I'm assuming you read it to, and you got a weapon to match your ultimate talent?" Luca said as he let me into his room, there I saw the item inside his book was a pointed metal bookmark. It made me wonder what weapons the others Monokuma stuffed inside their books. I felt like now that Monokuma brought the motivation out like this, I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before finally somebody murders a student.

END OF PART 3


	4. Prologue4of4

I ditched Luca from his room as I thought about Red and Aiden Negron. I headed for their dormatories and their reactions were what I expected, pure terror. Looking through them I could see Aiden's weapon is a shurakin, makes sense being the Ultimate Ninja. The Ultimate Trainer had for a weapon, a poisoned repel. I really hope neither Red or Aiden are the ones to kill or be killed here. "Korrie, are we really going to die here?" Red asks as his tone shows me how terrified he was. "Red. There's no question in my mind here, we are going to have to stick together if we are going to live here, though I don't feel confident we will though" I hear Aiden say, who seems to be scared inside but surprisingly calm on the outside at least.

The three of us stepped inside Red's room as I thought it would be best to be away from everyone else. "The reality is someone is going to have something in their book that's gonna motivate to kill someone. The only thing I can suggest here is to sit tight, and keep yourself hidden in here during the nighttime" I said unsure if I can garuntee their safety, let alone their lives here. "Ok, I guess in the daytime we should stick together then. Cause no one would go after a group of three then" Aiden says still sounding calm about the possibility. "I guess if we did that, no one would try get at us then?" Red then asks as I felt like he's right with this. "Then let's meet up in the gym in the morning, then we can work together to figure something out then" I said as I don't really know what we should do if we do indeed meet up.

After the talk with Red and Aiden Negron, I returned to my dormatory as it was now nighttime. I thought about now these books were given, would someone try sneak peaking the books, to give a reason to kill whoever they see. Luca Garco really didn't seem bothered about that we have weapons and our pasts in those books Monokuma gave us.

Could this mean that Red and Aiden are in danger to be killed? Will Luca betray me to help stop this killing by killing someone? I guess I should go to sleep and just hope that the next morning will lead to something that isn't either question become true.

END OF PROLOGUE.

REMAINING STUDENTS - 18

KORRIE AITKEN - DETECTIVE

IKSO BEAR - SNOWBOARDER

JAZZ MUSEY - SINGER

TEAL SEAS - SURFER

MICONATO LAGONA - RUNNER

EESA ANTOKE - CHEERLEADER

MIKONATA - WARRIOR

AIDEN NEGRON - NINJA

ZANOV TESSALOV - HACKER

ANNIE ZHANG - OFFICER

RED - TRAINER

NIGHTSHADE - DARKNESS

NOSEE VANASANTO - PHOTOGRAPHER

SENONATA CHICONA - MEDATATOR

TIMA TIMANOVA - ???

WEIKON DAKANACHO - WEIGHTLIFTER

LEAH IZZON - ACTRESS/FORMER BOSS

LUCA GARCO - STORYTELLER


	5. Chapter1Part1of4

It was now the morning with the thought still in my mind about all of yesterday, the books, the weapons, Luca Garco's lack of concern and Aiden Negron with Red. I made my way out of my dormitory and walked to the gym hoping that they were still alive. I saw that I was here before anyone else were around. I just wanted feeling anxious on the inside waiting for Aiden and Red or Luca alone to appear in the room.

It seemed to feel like a very long time waiting but they both appeared, thankfully alive. I walked over to them while none of the other students were around. "Well good to see your alive Korrie. But now we are here, what should we do?" Aiden asks as I know we can't do that much apart from sticking together, better with this pair than with Luca right now. "Well I would say we search the library together for clues, cause we could uncover something important about this killing game here" I said as there was a possibility this idea would work out. The three of us went into the library and we soon started to rummage every last book that we could grab on the shelves, after that the painstaking part began. We began to read as many books as we possibly could to try find as much information as possible, if there are any.

It felt like hours and hours of reading and with little success while finally there appeared to be something useful, a letter that was hidden inside a book, like it was being used as a bookmark. I opened the letter and saw it was a document with a confidential watermark. I took the time to read it and I can see that it was a letter saying that this school was shut down just two days before the killing game had begun due to this place being rated the most dangerous school in all of Japan. The school had encountered hundreds of students being injured from dangerous practices which had lead to incidents such as falling through floors, falling objects on students and virus outbreaks. I called out to Red and Aiden to come over for them to read this letter also. The both take letter out of my hands as I looked at them to see how they react.

"Well if this is true Korrie, I am not sure where this connects the shutting down of the school and this killing game" Aiden says as I know we are gonna need more evidence to uncover the full story of this place. "I've got a bad feeling that what we find might end up being terrible though" Red said as I could tell that he was shaken to the core. "That may be true Red, but if it's gonna help us, we need to face up to it" I said as I know that this is only the way forward for the three of us to find the truth. "What exactly are you doing here? You look like your desperate to find an escape route like a bunch of rats" I heard Luca say as I looked up seeing him in the room with his arms folded with his stern look. "We are looking for clues about this school, to find something that would be useful" Aiden says as I just kept searching the books to act like I didn't acknowledge him. "We managed to find a letter about this school, about it supposed to be shut" Red then said while I kept searching each book just wanting the Ultimate Story Teller to go away. "A letter huh? Interesting. And what does this letter actually contain?" Luca then said with his very sarcastic tone as the Ultimate Trainer decided to just hand over the letter.

"Interesting, that could be very handy. Guess there's something worth searching while being in this place" The Charizard says before leaving the room with the letter. Soon after that we put all the books back as we didn't find anything else to uncover. We got up and parted away after leaving the library. I headed into the gym seeing there was Jazz Musey singing with Eesa Antoke cheerleading the Ultimate Singer's very bad song. Seriously the singing is so bad I wished earplugs were provided. I turned around to just head back out but soon saw Annie Zhang and Zanov Tessalov appear in the room. "Korrie, glad your still around. Listen we need to talk in my dormatory, me and Annie discovered something very important from our books" Zanov says as I was taken by surprise. They found something I managed to overlook?

I headed out of the gym and into Annie Zhang's dormatory as I waited to hear what the Ultimate Officer and the Ultimate Hacker uncovered. "I looked at the books that me and Annie had and there was a very intelligent method that Monokuma put into these books. In my book there was a detail that had talked about one thing I hated in my life, and that was talking to Police Officers. But they were cleverly worded to kill an Officer here, Annie Zhang" he said with a small grin as I felt surprised by this fact. "In Annie's book, her's was hatred of Pokemon Trainers. Which means the idea is to kill Red, the Ultimate Trainer" Zanov then added as my eyes widened in shock. Annie Zhang to kill Red? No way am I gonna let that happen, hopefully Zanov and Aiden are thinking the same here.

Once I understood that fact I then headed back to my room and re-read my book as I now wanted to know who am I meant to kill if what Zanov telling me is true. I looked at the page before the page that the taser was found in. It said about my hatred of music which means I am supposed to be motivated to tase Jazz Musey to death? I mean I hate music but would I really silence her permanently for her bad singing?

I then laid onto my bed as I was then thinking over how the day went. Me, Aiden and Red finding that letter which could be vital for when we get out of this place, Luca having the letter so I'm guessing he'll try stop is progressing since I don't trust him at all. Then there was the clue Zanov and Annie discovered to which made me realise who I am meant to kill. I fell asleep hoping the next morning to continue making progress into understanding this place and also getting out of here.

END OF PART 1


	6. Chapter1Part2of4

I woke up as it was morning once again and I'm still trapped in this school. I got out of the bed and headed out of the room noticing ahead of me what appeared to be Nightshade the Ultimate Darkness having some kind of argument with Mikonata and Senonata Chicona.

I walked away from the argument as I'm more interested of getting out of here Alice than dealing with this kind of stuff. I headed into the dining hall were there were a few people hanging around, mainly the sporty ones. "Hey dude, hope you slept well here!" Ikso Bear says as being called a dude by him was starting to get annoying for me. "Hey Ikso, I'm doing fine. Just waiting for someone to arrive here" I said just to keep calm looking as I was waiting for Aiden Negron to appear. "Well, for a detective you sure like to hang about with Aiden, Red and Luca a lot. Something your trying to hide under the waves?" Teal Seas then asked me as I wasn't sure what this Golduck is trying to ask me here. "Heh, don't be a silly fool Teal, I'm sure they're just grouping together to find something here" Miconato says as I felt relieved that someone stepped in. "What would they find here though, it's just a school with so few rooms we can get to here. Though being a detective Korrie, I suspect you will find something her" Teal says as I kind of surprised by the Golduck's reaction to Miconato comment. "I'll put it this way, me, Red and Aiden did discover something about this school. Something very interesting and useful" I said as I figured saying that would surprise them. It sure did as they reacted at my comment with surprised looks. "Well, I'm gonna head to the lirbrary again, see if I can find any more clues since both Aiden and Red are taking their time" I said as I didn't understand why the Lucario and Greninja weren't showing up.

I walked out of the gym since I didn't want to speak to any of them as I headed to the library. I stood outside of it as I then saw the black and white Monokuma appear out of nowhere in front of me. "Nyanyanya, whats the Ultimate Detective looking for? Someone precious to you, or even. A dead body?" The bear said as my eyes widened by what he is saying. Is Luca dead? Red? Aiden? No, this must be a trick to try throw me off my investigation to this place. "Monokuma, if I can survive your killing game once, I can once again. This time I'm the one that going to finish what Hazzaki Satoshi started" I said as I remembered last year in the killing game Hazzaki lead us to hope and I plan to keep the fight. "Nyanyanya, you mean beat Leah Izzon again? Is she really worth beating once more, only this time make sure she's dead for good? Well that would be very exciting for me to see happen here" Monokuma said as I was feeling surprised by what the bear is implying, he wants to permanently kill her? But why would Monokuma want the Ultimate Actress dead?

As much as I want to find Leah Izzon about this revolution but I needed to continue the search in the library to find any new clues. I headed inside the room and I soon felt a chill run down my spine from what I could see inside. I could see a figure's legs sticking out from a pile of books. I ran over quickly pulling the books off the figure hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. I uncovered the head of the person and realised who it was, my worst possible nightmare. Red...has...been...MURDERED!

I fully uncovered his body but I kept sure his body stayed in the exact pose I found him. Before I could begin a full examination of the now deceased ally, I could hear somebody entetered the room. "Red?! What's happened to him?!" I heard whoever stepped in the room say before hearing the person run over to me and the body. I looked seeing that person was Leah Izzon of all people. "Why are you surprised here? Isn't that what you want? Someone to die in this killing game of yours and Monokuma?" I said as I feel like she's just using her Ultimate Talent to try confuse me. "Look Korrie Aitken, you can assume I'm part of this killing game but I'm really not, infact I'm supposed to die here, only this time I will never be found alive again" she says as part of me needs convincing she's being truthful.

I could now hear the voice of Monokuma laughing away in excitement announcing Red's death which was making the feeling worse as I knew how heartbroken Aiden Negron was going to be. Also I lost someone who was a useful asset to get me to solve the mystery of this school. Soon the 15 other students joined me and Leah as we looked at the dead Ultimate Trainer. We parted ways as we now were to investigate the murder so we could try to figure out who would have done this to him. Looking at the body I could see Red was clenching his throat and his face was being green, almost like he was poisoned. He injested poison as the murder weapon, there was no denying how he died, next would be to figure out what the poisoning was. The obvious weapon to me was the repel he had from the book Monokuma provided for us. However I would need to prove it and at this time it could be a possibility something else poisoned Red as looking at his body, there didn't seem to be a sign of a struggle, so a fight seemed so unlikely to have happened.

I left the library heading inside Red's room as I felt like there was one thing imprortant for me to find, the book. I found Red's book inside his drawer and search for the weapon that came with it, the poisoned repel. I saw that the weapon was missing from the book. Which must mean that whoever killed him took the weapon and sprayed it making him consume the poison to kill him. I took my book from my room with my weapon inside it to take to the trial knowing the contents in my book would in theory, expose the killer. After collecting the evidence I got, I was now out of time and was to head to the gym with the 16 Remaining Students here. We stepped inside an elevator that was in the far end of the gym and we started going down to somewhere underneath the building. I took a deep sigh as I knew it was time. Time for the class trial, and time I discover who killed my ally Red, the Ultimate Trainer

END OF PART 2


	7. Chapter1Part3of4

I stood still in the elevator as it was a very chilling feeling that the time for the class trial is now. I looked over to Luca Garco who just stood there with his arms folded. The Charizard was just looking like he is not fazed that we are now to fight for our lives to find out who killed poor Red.

We all stepped out of the elevator once it reached the bottom floor seeing that Monokuma was waiting for us sitting on a throne at the far end of the room. In front of us was a podium for 18 people, one of the podiums had an image of the now deceased Red. It was really painful to look at the image with a big Red Cross across the picture.

"Welcome students to the class trial! This is the place where you must now fight for your life to find who killed Red the Ultimate Trainer. Correctly find the culprit and the culprit gets punished. However should you pick the wrong one, then everyone except the culprit gets punished" The bear said as I know me, Luca and Leah knew all too well what Monokuma was on about. "So tell me, what exactly do you mean by "being punished" Monokuma?" Nightshade says sounding like he was sounding surprisingly interested in the meaning. "Well isn't someone curious to know that. The kind of punishment would be executions" The bear says as I could see the majority of students reacting with horror. "You would really execute us? Your a monster!" Eesa shouted out as I face palmed in response, being a killing game. "Not to worry, I already prepared how everyone of you would be executed to match your talent. That is if you live to get execute that is" Monokuma says obviously to tease us and deepen us into despair. "Dude that's really not cool at all. Why would you prepare us to be executed?" Ikso Bear then calls out as I knew he was right, however we really needed to push on in this killing game. "I got one last question here Monokuma. Why is there an image of Red crosses out on one of the podiums?" Zanov then asked who was sounding like Luca, calm and very unfazed by what was ahead for us all. "Well just because he's dead doesn't mean he should be left out in the fight for your lives" The white and black bear says as I'm expecting the trial to begin now.

We finally took our spots on the podium. My podium was next to Luca Garco and Ikso Bear's podiums. "Ok without further ado, let's now begin this trial!" Leah calls out as I wanted someone to finally say it, even though it's somebody I don't trust at all being the boss of the killing game last year.

"Ok, so how do you wish we begin this trial here? From my experience, a fallen warrior always starts with the weapon" Mikonata says as she did have a fair point that we should start there. "Yes we should. For you see, Red's cause of death is very clear for us to talk about" Annie says as I already know what the cause of death was and the weapon that was used. "Yeah from what he looked like, he seemed to be strangled!" Nosee soon said as I slammed my hands on my podium as I knew that statement was incorrect. "No! That's not correct Nosee!" I called out as that statement needed correcting immediately. "But how could that be wrong Korrie. How do you explain him clutching his throat?" He said as I was ready for him to explain. "That's easy Nosee! The cause of death was poison, not strangulation. Not only was he clutching his throat. Notice how his face was all green, that's a sign that he injested something poisonous" I said as I then saw beside me Luca Garco giving me a slow clap, like that's not needed Luca. "That's right, while me and Annie investigated Red's dormitory, we discovered what the weapon was. It was found in his drawer, the poisoned repel" Zanov then called out as I reacted surprised to see he had it with him and presenting us with it. So when I tried getting it, he got it before me.

"Ok, so since that was the weapon, now we need to know who had that weapon, so we could unmask this killer already?" I saw Tima Timanova say as I already knew who it was that had it. "Oh ho ho no fool. Allow me to reveal you all who it belonged to" Nightshade says as he let out a chuckle. "I figured it to belong to the lifeless body, however I have concluded that the killer snatched the repel away from him and sprayed it at Red sending his soul out of his body and into the pit of eternal darkness. Doesn't it make you feel all tingly in excitement feeling the souls enter the dark side?" The Murkrow then says as it completely freaked me out that he takes joy over Red being killed, at least that's what I think he's trying to say. "Well this dark side can have Red's soul all they want since he wasn't worth keeping alive here" Luca then says as I then heard someone slamming hard on their podium in response to that comment.

I saw that the one to do that was Weikon Dakanacho, though to be honest I forgot he existed since for an Ultimate Weightlifter, he's silent. "Luca that's no way to say that about someone who's died!" Jazz Musey then shouted out as I could see we were all getting off track here. "Oh please wake up, what exactly was he going to do being nothing more than a trainer" The Charizard says as I then slammed on the podium again. "Oi! Can we save the arguing for later? We got a killer to unmask here!" I shouted as I was already sick of Luca Garco being himself. "I'm with Korrie here, let's talk about who Red hanged out with here. A true warrior always looks for the finest details to strike with their blade" Mikonata then says as I don't get with this warrior talk of hers. "Very wise idea warrior. If I remember rightly, the ones that the fallen hanged out with a lot were Ms Aitken and Mr Negron. And if my senses are right, Mr Negron would have had the best chance to kill Mr Red" Senonata Chicona then say as I reacted surprised that she was implying Aiden killed Red. "What?! But I would never kill him!" He said already sounding like he was having a mental breakdown. "And what decisive evidence you have to prove the killer is the Ultimate Ninja?" Zanov then says as I hope that Senonata will not be able to pull it off.

"Very well Mr Tessalov, my evidence would be referring to the crime scene where Mr Red was laying, he was sitting by the shelf where he must've been when we was getting sprayed on his body. My deduction is Mr Red was pushed to the shelf sitting down and Mr Killer snatched the repel away from him and sprayed on him. That's my theory that puts Mr Negron to the scene of the crime. He would've caught him off guard to send Mr Red to the afterlife" The Ultimate Medatator says as I was able to catch something that was said in the theory that Senonata put out there. "Senonata, I don't think that's exactly how the murder happened there" I said as I knew exactly how it actually happened. "Oh? Where did I go wrong here Ms Aitken?" She asks as I was surprised she was seemingly interested by me correcting the Ultimate Medatator. "Look at the body. Did you notice anything that might have a contradiction in your theory?" I asked curious to see what the response would be.

"Korrie is right, on closer examinination of Red's body, it's clear that the killer already had the weapon and sprayed him. He fell to sit down after the poison took effect" I heard Annie then jump in as I'm glad that it wasn't just me that spotted that detail. "Oh, my apology Ms Zhang, guess I wasn't meditating hard enough to noticed that" she says as I doubted that would actually help, but now I got to try find a way to clear Aiden since he's the one being targeted as the culprit here.

"Regardless of that detail, the killer still seems to be Aiden Negron. So move onto the next subject already so we can get this over with" Luca then says in arrogant fashion as I seriously wished he wasn't even in this trial. "Dude, just look at him, he doesn't even look like someone who could kill someone, let alone spray Red with a repel" Ikso says as I hope that someone would side with Ikso here. "As a true warrior, it would seem seeing the weak side of Aiden makes it impossible for the killer to be him" Mikonata says as I was good that people started to side with him. "He May look innocent, but there could be a hidden darkness hiding inside his soul, there's a possibility he could've traded that darkness for Red's soul" Nightshade says as that was not good news to have someone opposing. "I mean, let's think it this way, if it's not Aiden, the next obvious choice is Korrie. And I know Korrie is innocent remembering the urgency she was in waiting for Red and Aiden's arrival" Teal Seas then jumped in as I knew I needed to try using evidence to win them over.

"Hohoho! A split decision? Do we have a disagreement? Then I think we should have a good old fashioned Scrum Debate! Time for you to debate to win your doubters over!" Monokuma said in excitement. I looked at the opposers as they happen to be Jazz, Weikon, Miconato, Tima, Nightshade, Nosee, Senonata and Luca. This meant those already on my side are Ikso, Eesa, Aiden, Mikonata, Annie, Zanov, Teal and Leah. I hope we can win those doubters over

END OF PART 3


	8. Chapter1Part4Of4

"Red hanged out with Aiden far more often than anyone else" Luca says as I could see Annie quick to respond to the comment. "Your forgetting, Red hanged with Korrie as well" She says as it sounded like she was implying I'm the killer. "The murder weapon was found in Red's dormatory. There must be a different kind of poison that killed him" Tima Timanova then said as that comment doesn't make sense why it's been said now instead of earlier as Leah then responded to the mysterious Cinccino. "There was no other weapon that could poison someone come forward" The Ultimate Actress says as I was ready for the next argument coming from the opposition. "Could Red have been killed in his room and then dragged to the library?" Miconato then says before Mikonata then intercepts with the argument. "Not possible, we determined already Red was killed in the library" The Ultimate Warrior says as it looked like my side has won the argument.

"Look, we can conclude that Aiden could not commit the murder here. Cause is there anything in the scene that belonged to him?" I said as I feel confident now Aiden Negron could be declared innocent now. "Well Korrie, If Aiden is really innocent. Can you present anything that could resemble that?" Zanov then says as I presented my book that Monokuma gave me to motivate me to kill Jazz Musey. "My evidence is the books that Monokuma gave us. There was one section in each book of what we all hated, what we hated is one who had that talent, the killer had the section of hating Trainers" I says as everyone seemed surprised as if they really didn't know that was in the books. "My hatred was those that were always about talking about eternal darkness!" Aiden then shouted as it became clear to me who Aiden was to kill. "Oh? So that means you were meant to kill Nightshade. Am I right?" Luca then says as he then grinned holding a book out to us. "Then I would like to present a book that has who was motivated to kill Red" Luca then smirked. "Mr Garco! That's my book!" I reacted surprised that someone said it.

"Mikonata! You were supposed to keep quiet about your murder" Vasonata then barked at as I reacted in shock as I remembered seeing them both out on the corridor on the day I found Red dead. "What?! Mikonata?! Your the killer?!" Aiden then shouted out in complete shock. The room then suddenly began to go silent as we all looked at the Ultimate Warrior who was just standing there with her arms folded. "Ok, I'll confess. I am the one who indeed killed Mr Red" She says as I reacted surprised by her confession for what she did.

"But why Mikonata? Why would you kill Red though?" Zanov then said as I wanted to know what is the reason behind this murder. "Alright, I'll explain then. The reason behind Monokuma giving me the motivation is because of my past of hating Trainers. I hated Trainers because of the amount of cruelty that us Pokemon from. I was one of the victims, being forced to fight other Pokemon and having to look at the bruising and wounds I inflicted on my opponents made me want to turn on my Trainer. I left my Trainer and went to Senonata who trained me to become a Warrior so I could in the future gather victims of cruelty to revolt" she says as I was left speechless, but I didn't understand what Red did to deserve death apart from just being the Ultimate Trainer.

"HOHOHO PUPUPUPU!!! It would seem it's time to choose who killed Red the Ultimate Trainer!" Monokuma then said as I sighed knowing who killed the poor Lucario now. I obviously voted Mikonata since she already admitted that she was the killer. "PUPU! The killer is indeed none other than Mikonata also known at Zazzana Katon!" Monokuma then announced as heading that name widened my eyes. "Zazzana Katon? The Warrior that destroyed the famous Pokemon gyms in Kanto?" Annie then says as I had no idea that it was her all along. "Yes, I'm the same Zazzana Katon that destroyed the Kanto region's gyms. I can only hope my followers will keep the fight for freedom and demolish to remaining gyms in every region" She says before letting out a big sigh as we all just stood in silence.

"Well I have prepared a special punishment for our Ultimate Warrior!" The black and white bear says as Mikonata then let out a smile. "Then let's get on with this execution then" she says as I wonder why she was looking like the Ultimate Warrior was looking forward to being killed. I then saw that the black and white bear begin the execution for Mikonata. I could see that she was standing in the middle of where she was but her limbs were attached with wires, like a Pokemon sized puppet on a string, controlled by Monokuma. Monokuma controlled her to slash a bunch of clones of Monokumas using her own sword she always had on her back. She continued to slash more of Monokuma until she was slashed by one clone from behind and decapatated her head. We all stood there in silence and horror about what has happened.

The trial was officially over and two of us now were dead, Red and Miconato. I just hope that I can still end this killing game and uncover the secrets of this school.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

REMAINING STUDENTS - 16

KORRIE AITKEN - DETECTIVE

IKSO BEAR - SNOWBOARDER

JAZZ MUSEY - SINGER

TEAL SEAS - SURFER

MICONATO LAGONA - RUNNER

EESA ANTOKE - CHEERLEADER

AIDEN NEGRON - NINJA

ZANOV TESSALOV - HACKER

ANNIE ZHANG - OFFICER

NIGHTSHADE - DARKNESS

NOSEE VANASANTO - PHOTOGRAPHER

SENONATA CHICONA - MEDATATOR

TIMA TIMANOVA - ???

WEIKON DAKANACHO - WEIGHTLIFTER

LEAH IZZON - ACTRESS/FORMER BOSS

LUCA GARCO - STORYTELLER


	9. Chapter2Part1Of4

It was the morning after the Red's and Mikonata's deaths, I wish I could feel better despite what has happened, but I would just be lying to myself to think that way. I got up and headed to the dining hall seeing the 15 people that was already there. I could feel the tension in the atmosphere across the entire room.

"There you are Korrie, I was getting worried you were next to die" Luca says in his sarcastic tone as I was really sick of him making those kind of jokes aimed at me. "Ok Luca, why are you always joking around like this. It's not funny here!" Eesa said as she was showing anger towards the irritating Charizard. "Oh I'm sorry, what made you give the impression that I was joking at all?" He snapped as I kind of wished someone hit Luca hard on the face.

Before anything happened after that I could hear the familier voice of the Head Principle of this place. "POHUHUHUHU!!! As much as I wanna watch Luca hit a woman in front of everyone, however I got an announcement to give out here" I heard Monokuma say through the speakers in the room as I knew it meant we needed to go to the gym and also that it's very likely it was going to be the next motivation that the bear is gonna give us to commit another murder. Without further ado I left the room heading for the gym as I could see Aiden by my side alongside Luca as we headed into the gym. I stood in the middle of the room looking at the podium as I waited for him to show himself. Of course the bear showed up eventually as I just wanted for him to get this announcement over and done with.

"Alright dude, what exactly do you want with us here?" I heard Ikso Bear say as I hope we just gat an answer from him. "Well aren't you one with no patience here for an Ultimate Snowboarder here. Well long story short, now your world is getting bigger. As in there's some more places you can explore until someone is sent to the afterlife again, POHUHU!!!" Monokuma says before he just disappeared from the room as I then looked towards everyone. It can only mean one thing, he had unlocked some of the rooms for us to go and explore. I soon walked out the room to see if my suspicions would be correct.

"Going somewhere?" I heard Luca say to which I just ignored since i really did not want to say anything to him. After taking a quick explore I noticed two rooms that were locked, suddenly weren't anymore. There was a large storage closet next to the gym now as well as a computer room next to the library. I walked into the computer room to see if there was anything of use to explore. "Hey Korrie, glad your alone here" I heard someone say. I turned my head around seeing it was Leah Izzon again, not who I wanted to be there. "You again? What you wanting?" I said as I was expecting it to be some kind of trap. "Korrie, are you seriously going to act like I'm gonna double cross you here?" She says as I nodded my head immediately to make it clear to the Ultimate Actress and Boss from the other killing game I was in that I did not trust her at all. "Oh come on seriously, for a detective your really are looking at the wrong direction here! I'm not the boss of this place!" She yelled out as I just let it go in one ear and come out of the other not interested at all what she had to say. "Will a tip off here be of any use to you at trusting in me?" Leah then said as I thought about it and I felt like it would be a good idea to say yes but ignore what it actually is, so she could go away. "If it's something legitimate then fine I'll play along here" I said making it clear to her that I'm not here for games. "Then Korrie, come with me" She then says grabbing my hand taking me by surprise.

She dragged me into the computer room and sat me down at one of the computers, the one that was the furthest away from the door. "Alright what you trying to show me here?" I then said as I was still expecting it to be nothing at all. Leah Izzon then turned on the computer and clicked on a Word Document, showing something actually useful. It was showing what appears to be information about what the plans the mastermind had here, the list of motivations, the list of prediction of who is to die next, the list of prediction to kill. I turned my head to Leah in surprise. "Alright, fine I believe you Leah. So this is how thismastermind planned this out? Even predicted Red to be killed by Mikonata, along with the motivation Monokuma came up with. This is fascinating" I said as I could see who else are expected to die and get executed next. I got up and left the room after I completed reading the document as I wanted to see if everyone was still alive.

"Hey Korrie Aitken, you seeing the darkness growing deeper within you?" I could hear Nightshade say as turned around looking at the Murkrow. "Are you coping with this level of darkness around us just fine? After Red had been murdered, I must say the darker this get here, the more exciting it gets for us all" Nightshade says as I have to be honest, he was really creeping me out with how he was enjoying the suffering. "Well, good to know?" I say as I really didn't know how to even respond to this awkward statement by him. "Just wanted to see you cause I came across something that could be of good use to you" he says with a big grin on his face. I followed him towards the storage room next to the gym.

END OF PART 1


	10. Chapter2Part2Of4

Looking inside the storage with Nightshade, I could see him rummaging through some cardboard boxes that were in the room. "Take a Look here, I found something so dark and so cool to look at. It is about how this place was aparantly burnt to the ground. How awesome is that?" He says with a big grin on the Murkrow's face as I really thought he was going to show me a dead student. I took the book that he was telling me about and was surprised seeing the information inside. This place apparently burned due to a gas explosion that created a giant fireball consuming this entire school. If that is the case then how did this school get refurbished into this? There's a lot of unanswered questions that I kind of hoped the book gave me but it's better than no answers I guess.

"Well Nightshade, this might come in useful to understanding this place we are in, to go with the letter that was found in the library, which was about the shutting down of this place" I say as I'm surprised at myself at saying that. "Excellent, just one more thing to take you out of the eternal darkness. Now all we need to find is someone dead and then we can proceed with this can we?" He says as he keeps up with this level of creepy ness, it's like he's taking enjoyment of everyone suffering being trapped in this school and people being murdered. "Well yeah, I guess your right Nightshade, just let me know whenever you find anything else useful" I say before parting ways with the creepy Murkrow. I just was all quiet now since of how he seems to love the idea of someone getting killed, I mean Red died and he's almost like he's happy someone did die.

I returned to my room suddenly noticing an item sitting on my bed, something I haven't seen before. I walked over to it seeing a box was sitting there, I grabbed the lid and removed it seeing inside was a message saying that I would get a promotion by the police department if I successfully graduated from this killing game. Just as the document said was going to happen, now I'm hoping that Aiden or Annie or Zanov or Luca aren't going to take this and kill someone cause the document said that the one who is going to kill next is Aiden and he's supposed to kill Annie. I seriously hope that it will not happen here. I quickly heard my door knocking which was a little surprising judging by how soon it was after I saw what was in my box. I got up and went to the door seeing Tima Timanova was there, I don't know why it was her there.

"Korrie Aitken right?" She said as I nodded my head wondering what exactly was she wanting. "Look can we hang about, I know we got a lot of catching up to do, being partners in the police force and all that" she said which took me by surprise, I'm supposed to know her before I even got put into this place? She took me out of the room and headed for the library, since I was deeply wondering about when we actually crossed paths before being here. We soon both walked into the computer room and there I saw something horrifying.

I could see in front of me seeing computer monitors, keyboards and mice pushed to the floor. Laying on the table thankfully it was not Annie Zhang, but it was the Murkrow, Nightshade the Ultimate Darkness. "No! He is one to die here?!" I exclamed in shock to see him dead. "I liked him, however he was a bit of a creep with his dark side being so strong with opinions" Tima says as I felt the same way, despite his dark side, he was a smart Murkrow.

"Tima, I'll need you to do me a favour and help me in this investigation. Let's bring his killer to justice, or execution in this case" I say as I felt like I was being like Nightshade with his darkness. "Well we should consider the wounds of his chest and stomach, you see the stab wounds all over" she says making me react surprised by her just jumping in so quickly. "Yeah, looking at the wounds, it looks like he was stabbed to death by a sports book, like he was stamped to death, truly sickening way to go" I said as I could tell by the wounds being small round shapes equally spaced out across the body. "Now we need to find the shoes that were used, cause I doubt the killer would still be wearing them" I added as it seemed to be the most logical idea.

"Hey girls, we began the investigation a while ago. Where were you both here?" I heard Annie say as I didn't know everyone already knew about the murder, but why did nobody tell me then? "Neither of us were informed here lady, I wouldn't be surprised if you secretly tried to sabotage her chances to unmask the killer cause she outranks you. Lady, grow up!" Tima then bleated out with me just watching both girls just now shouting at each other. I got up and left them at the crime scene for them to continue the arguing and fighting.

I walked to find hopefully someone who would have useful information I could use for this Class Trial that is looming ahead of us. "Oh, there are you are Korrie, it was about time you joined in on this investigation. So allow me to bring you up to speed on what me and Zanov were able to find" The Charmeleon says as I hope he would actually say something worth it. "We determined the shoes came from the storage room which were the kind of shoes for running. And who's the Ultimate Runner? None other than Miconato Lagona, so until something appears for the Class Trial. We will have to accept Miconato as the culprit. I would explain other details but now we need to get to the Class Trial now. Don't be expecting me to spoonfeed you the information here" Luca says before leaving me behind in the corridor. I headed to join the others, stepping inside the elevator to mark the beginging the fight for our lives.

END OF PART 2


	11. Chapter2Part3Of4

The elevator finally stopped moving and we all stepped out of it seeing the black and white bear was there sitting on his throne. "PUHUHUHUHU!! So glad you finally showed up, now kindly take up your places on the podiums now" He says as we then did as we were instructed and took our spots on our podiums. I looked at the 15 students that took their places and the three crossed out pictures of the dead. Red, Mikonata and the latest casualty Nightshade. I hope the killer could be brought to justice to avenge the Murkrow.

"Good, now everyone is in position, this fine school is happy to announce that this class trial is in session. Time to find out if you can discover who killed Nightshade" Monokuma said in his usual enthusiastic mood while I waited to find information be presented in this trial.

"OK can anyone here begin this trial here, so we can begin?" I say as I know I am going to be going up against the chances of catching the killer. "Well Korrie, lets start with the way that Nightshade died, being stabbed to death with a shoe that you discovered until little miss Amateur came to cause trouble" Tima Timanova said as I know she's mocking Annie. "Hey! That's so not funny here! Our lives are on the line!" Annie Zhang yelled out as I could see Luca slamming his hand on his podium. "You two are the most incompetent morons, and yet you Annie are the Ultimate Officer? You should be truly ashamed by that title. You should consider being talentless like Tima is" Luca says being the Luca Garco he is.

"OK can you just get back to talking about the shoe that was the weapon to kill Nightmare?" I then heard Leah Izzon jump in as I wanted to try get this trial on track. "Anyway, me and Tima looked at the body, and saw the wounds that matched the sole of the shoe" I say as it was really the only information I had. "Well I got to see it myself and it is definite that it is the weapon. Next I think we need to talk about is the crime scene" Zanov Tessalov then said as I think about where it was. "The body was located in the Computer Lab, me and Tima found Nightshade laying on a deck with the computers knocked to the floor. " That's what you're made to think here Korrie" Nosee then jumped in as I looked over to the Kecleon as I wanted him to explain to me.

"Korrie, allow me to show you the real crime scene here. I took a photograph of it to prove to you" Nosee then says before throwing his camera to me. I caught it then started to scroll through his photos to find what he was telling me here. I eventually reached to the last photo that was there in the camera and saw the body was indeed elsewhere. In fact, it would seem that Nightshade was dead in the storage area in a pool of his blood. "He was actually dead in the Storage Room?" I asked throwing the camera back. "Yeah. What I don't get is how you don't seem to know about this kind of thing as a detective you are. "Its odd indeed that both her and Tima seem to have no idea what happened here, almost as if the killer made them wipe their minds, and what little talent they both have here" Luca then says in his usual insulting way.

"Luca, why are you being like this? You do know we are needing to fight to stay alive here?" Aiden then says as I knew what the Charizard was going to gave back at him. "Oh please Aiden, what exactly are you on about here? Do you have anything useful to say here, or should you need to be silenced here?" Luca then says as it was exactly what I expected him to say. "Luca, seriously could you just help us in this trial instead of trying to fight everyone here?" I said as I knew he was never going to do that. "Don't even bother trying to tell me what to do here. I am just going to pretend you never said that Korrie the not so Ultimate Detective now" He says in his usual tone.

"Let's just ignore Luca here and get back to the murder trial. What I was able to find at the real crime scene, I found grey fur that Nightshade was holding onto until he was murdered. Me and Zanov managed to conclude that the Ultimate Darkness was fighting back while being stabbed to death with the shoe the killer used" Annie Zhang concluded as I took a look at everybody to see who would match the description of having grey fur. "It would appear only one person could have been the killer based on that fur, and that person would have to be Tima Timanova!" I said as it was little to no doubt that it could be anyone else after looking at all the evidence together, the fur was the most important thing to help us since she is a Cinccino. "What? How can I be the killer? I didn't know anything about the murder like you Korrie! Are you saying I'm faking my wiped memory, and if so does that mean your faking it also?" Tima then said as I know I am not here.

"There's no way that Korrie could be lying about it. She has a fair point about the fur defiantly matching Tima since she is the only one that has grey fur" Aiden says as I think he really gets the idea about me saying it had to be her. "Well maybe dude but the one thing that is bothering me is that if Tima was the killer, how did she move the body from the warehouse to the computer room dude? There's defiantly some holes in the idea that it was her" Ikso Bear then say as soon everyone once again has a split opinion that if it was really her or not.

"PUHUHUHU!!! Well it looks like you have a disagreement here. Well this fine institute happily declares the debate officially open!' Monokuma announced as I knew that was time for the Scrum Debate, now I gotta try connect everyone's argument somehow.

END OF PART 3


	12. Chapter2Part4Of4

It was the scrum debate and on my side of the argument were Luca, Leah, Annie, Zanov and Aiden and Nosee. While the group opposing us are Ikso, Jazz, Teal, Miconato. Eesa, Senonata, Tima and Weikon.

"How did the victim manage to get the murder weapon in the first place here?" Teal says folding her arms as I jumped in to answer that question. "The shoe would've been from the storage room" I said as I expected the next question to be about the body. "How could the killer got the body to the Computer Room without anyone knowing?" Jazz then says as Luca then jumped in to answer. "Look at the Monokuma file. It said he was dead at 6:26AM this morning. All the killer needed to do was let the fool bleed out and then move the body while we were asleep" He says as I forgot to look at the Monokuma file. "How can you be so sure I killed him even though it was not me?" Tima said as there is no doubt that it was her as the killer. "The grey fur that Nightshade was holding can only match your fut since your the only one here with grey fur" Zanov then says as I was sure we already won the argument.

"Listen, here is what I think might have happened in this murder case" I said as I think we have finally have enough proof of who was the killer thanks to Luca reminding us the Monokuma file. "The murder took place in the Storage Room. What I think could've happened was Nightshade decided to want to meet the killer into the room with him. The next to happen was that the killer grabbed one of the shoes that was stored in the room and proceeded to beat Nightshade to death with the sharp parts of the sole of the shoe. Nightshade tried to fight back and in the process tried to fight back and ended up ripping grey fur off the killer. Without that detail, we may never had been able to solve the case. Once Nightshade finally died and bled to death, the killer moved the body into the Computer Room to create confusion to throw us all off for the Class Trial. So Tima Timanova! Care to continue denying the murder? Or have you finally admitted defeat?!" I said thinking I had everything covered to have the Cinccino trapped.

"Your the top detective for a reason Korrie, yeah it was me all along. I am the killer" Tima says as I could see she finally backed down and just admitted it. "But why would you do that Tima? Aren't you part of the force that me and Annie are?" Zanov said as I was just as curious to know why Tima Timanova would go kill somebody. "It is simple, Nightshade was someone that was a criminal. He was called the Ultimate Darkness for a reason. He was a high risk criminal that had been involved in kidnappings and torture" She said in a dark tone that I have to admit, it shook me a little. I knew Nightshade was weird but he really was that kind of guy? "I found him with you Korrie, something about helping you with finding some kind of clue. From what I knew about him, there was a chance he was going to try torturing you about it. So when you both parted ways, I snuck inside the Storage Room where he was. I slid past him to where the sport shoes was, and then grabbed one to start beating him to death. Just to give him some bitter irony of what he did to his victims. Though I wiped Korrie's memory by taking some morphine from the Storage Room and slid it under the bed so she would wake up bring all dazed. My only mistake was I couldn't find anything to pin someone to be the murderer. I was wanting to pin it on Annie Zhang since I wanted to show her I'm the better detective while ending a criminal's life. Its a shame I only managed one of them" She said to me as I only reacted in shock that she said all of it.

"Foolish girl, you didn't prove anything that you were better than to be fair, an equally useless girl here" Luca then says as I heard Jazz slam her hand onto her podium. "Hey Luca! Annie is not useless here!" She yelled as Luca just turned Hus head to The Gligar. "Oh I'm sorry, are you even awake here since you have said nothing in this trial?" He said as I facepalmed hard as this was the worst time for Luca to start insulting others. "PUHUHU!! It would seem that the debate is finally over. Its voting time!" I heard Monokuma call out as I looked at Tima knowing that to just vote her.

"And right again. The one who done it was none other than Tima Timanova!" The black and white bear proudly announced as I really an struggling to accept what had happened. "Well I guess what I got to say before I am to be executed is you all need to catch this mastermind of this place and quickly" She says as I really want to catch this mastermind before it becomes too late. I could then see Tima being chained to her neck, and was taken away from the room and into what looks like an interrogation room inside a police station. Tima has her hands and legs tied to the chair as Monokuma is sitting in the room with her. Suddenly a gatling gun appeared behind the black and white bear aiming at Tima. I could see The Cinccino let out a small smile before his body ended up being riddled in bullets.

"NYANYA!!! Looks like not a single bullet missed the low level detective!" Monokuma happily announces as I just left the room not wanting to hear it. I headed back into my room taking the substance out of my room and back into the Storage Room as I just sat down wondering now what is to happen next, all I knew is it was a matter of time till someone else will be murdered.

END OF CHAPTER 2

REMAINING STUDENTS - 14

KORRIE AITKEN - DETECTIVE

IKSO BEAR - SNOWBOARDER

JAZZ MUSEY - SINGER

TEAL SEAS - SURFER

MICONATO LAGONA - RUNNER

EESA ANTOKE - CHEERLEADER

AIDEN NEGRON - NINJA

ZANOV TESSALOV - HACKER

ANNIE ZHANG - OFFICER

NOSEE VANASANTO - PHOTOGRAPHER

SENONATA CHICONA - MEDATATOR

WEIKON DAKANACHO - WEIGHTLIFTER

LEAH IZZON - ACTRESS/FORMER BOSS

LUCA GARCO - STORYTELLER


	13. Chapter3Part1Of4

It was the morning after the deaths of Nightshade and Tima Timanova. So there are only 14 of us left that are still alive from the 18 that we started with. I sat in my room trying to think how could it possibly get worse with this situation we are in. I had to hold the thought as I could then hear my door being knocked. I got up opening it seeing Zanov Tessalov was there outside my room.

"Morning Korrie. Could we talk in private?" He asks as I let him inside and closed the door behind us wondering what is it the Lucario wants to chat with me. "So what is it your wanting to talk about here Zanov?" I asked hoping he would say something that was going to give me something helpful about the mystery of the schoolschool or about hopefully a wait to end this killing game. "Look, I was wanting to talk about who could possibly be the mastermind of this killing game. I was thinking we worked together to list some suspects here" He said as I was really not finding the idea useful but I just acted like the opposite to just look cooperative towards him.

"Well the only one I can think of would be Leah Izzon because being the Ultimate Actress would be a possibility" I said to him knowing she is not the mastermind in this killing game. I mean I know my bluff won't hold against him cause he is the Ultimate Hacker, which would mean he could tell quickly I think. "If your sure about her then I guess you got a point. But I'll keep my eye out on any other possible suspects then" He said before we just left my room and went into the dining room where everyone except Luca was. I expected him to be in the library. I looked over to Aiden and Annie together talking. I walked over to them to see what they were on about since they both had been useful to me.

"Oh Korrie, I'm glad your here. Listen we both have been thinking about this killing game. If more people die, then more rooms would become available to us right? So the new rooms would have the next murder weapon for us to use. So I'm trying to think the possibility of what rooms we are suddenly going to get" Annie says as I think she had a fair enough point to think that way. "Maybe they'll give us something more devastating like rope or wire of poison" Aiden says as I feel something doesn't seem right with the Greninja, like I can feel the tension with him. "Aiden? Are you OK?" I asked wondering what he would say to that. "Yeah I guess. I don't know really" He says as I can tell something is not right with him.

"Yo dudes! Have you seen in the notebooks about what Monokuma had put in there?" Ikso Bear says with his usual dude attitude as I grabbed mine to see what it is. I could see he added a new rule that said that everyday now we have to meet up in the gym everyday for the bear to give us announcements. I wonder why he would even bother making this a rule. "What's the point that we have to be doing this? I would rather practise singing while Eesa could cheer me on" Jazz says as I would rather see Monokuma as I hate hearing people singing since they're awful. "Well. It would be wise to go see the bear. Just hear him out and put your mind in a peaceful place" Sensonata says as I was surprised by her calm voice after Mikonata's execution after she killed Red.

We finished eating then we all made our way into the gym where we waited for Monokuma to make his appearance. "Why is Monokuma wanting with us here Korrie? I just don't get the point of this" Leah says as she was confused being the former boss of this killing game. "Just to help us be motivated to kill again. Make things interesting of course" Luca then says grinning as I knew he likes others killing each other. "Luca do you have to always enjoy everyone suffering here?" Aiden then says as the Charizard just looked back at the Greninja folding his arms. "What good is a killing game that no one gets killed. Why do I even waste my time with you, for an Ultimate Ninja you are one talentless Ninja" He says as it was just a low blow he gave Aiden.

"It would seem everyone is here! Time for an important announcement!" We heard Monokuma call out suddenly appearing on the stage in front of us. "Monokuma, explain now why you called us to be here!" Nosee Vasanato says in anger as I stayed close with Leah, Annie, Zanov and Aiden to want to hear what the bear wanted to say. "NYANYANYA!!! I just came up with something to help you become just a little bit motivated to commit murder!" Monokuma said as remembering that document from the computer, I know what it is going to be. The next person expected to be killed would be Zanov Tessalov. "I have prepared a reward to whoever manages to graduate from this fine institute! I have sitting right here, ONE MILLION DOLLARS in cold hard cash. You want it, just murder someone and get away with it! NYANYANYA you should be motivated to become rich now" Monokuma says as I just stood still as the money was not even slightly making me wanna kill someone, let alone kill Zanov.

"No one is gonna want to kill somebody just to become rich Monokuma!" Jazz then said as I was surprised she would say that. Now I was feeling like the file Leah showed me was becoming fake as Jazz is meant to be the next murderer. "Yo dude I'm not gonna do it!" Ikso Bear then said as I noticed Miconato Lagona and Luca Garco left without saying a word. I hope this wasn't going to be a sign that they were thinking of killing for money. "NYANYANYA! Let's see if your right now Miss Popstar, bye bye! I'll be waiting for a murder!" Monokuma joyfully says before he left us once again.

I left the Gym as while I was setting to head back to my dorm, I noticed something. I could see the stairs to the second floor finally unlocked. So instead of going to my room, I walked upstairs to see what was there. At the top of the stairs I looked around seeing there was only two rooms I could get into. There was a room that looked like something you would use for target practise with guns. It made me think the other room would be some kind of armoury. I checked into the room and it would appear to be not an armoury, but instead a crafting room. It had materials such as wood, rope, paper and a full toolkit to create stuff out of the materials. I soon left the room and walked back downstairs seeing some of the others exploring the second floor as I went back to my dorm.

I lay down onto my bed looking up to the ceiling thinking about the possibility of murder over money. I hope Luca and Miconato's exits from Monokuma's announcement isn't meaning that they planning on murdering somebody.


	14. Chapter3Part2Of4

It was later today and I decided to leave the room. I walked out of my room and headed for the second floor but I bumped into Weikon Dakanacho, who I kept forgetting was here since he can't talk. Ikso Bear and Nosee Vanasanto was with the Golurk as they seemed like there was something wrong.

Weikon gave me wave while Nosee approached me. "Korrie I wanted to ask you about what you know about this killing game. Do you really think Monokuma is really going to make someone become a killer?" The Kecleon said as I nodded thinking it was obvious, even for him. "Yeah, he knows the right buttons to push. Simple as that, put peer pressure until someone let's up" I said as I felt like it was stating the obvious but also pointless to explain. "While your here dude, have you seen Teal recently? She's really been not herself at all lately. I think the motivation from that dude has gotten her frustrated" He said as I was feeling like he's implying the Golduck is actually going to kill someone for the money. "I would check her dormitory, she might be inside" I said as I could only think that would be where she was.

I parted away from the group heading into the crafting room as I was wanting to explore to try find anything that might be the next clue about this school or this killing game. However during the search I soon heard a bang. I jumped in surprise from the sound as I poked my head outside the room to see what it could possibly be. I could see outside of the other room Zanov Tessalov firing shots out of a pistol into the room. I hid myself away trying to wonder what he was doing. The firing soon stopped and I could hear the Lucario walk past the crafting room. I stepped out and walked to the target room and I saw something terrifying. I could see a body riddled with bullets, specifically Aiden Negron's. The Ultimate Ninja has been gunned down by Zanov!

I ran out the room and went to find Luca and Leah who happened to be together in the library. "Oh Korrie, did somebody just die? You look like somebody has here" Luca says as I nodded my head as they both got up. I lead them both upstairs to show them Aiden's body, even though I hadn't told them that I witnessed Zanov shooting his body. As we arrived back into the room, something unexpected had happened. A second body is laying in the room, Annie Zhang! And she has also been riddled in bullets. Did Zanov shoot her down to? "Oh no! Annie and Aiden are dead?!" I heard Leah yell out loudly as I just stared at the dead bodies. "Oh well, just means we get to do the fun part and start investigating the murders then" Luca says as he seemed to not care about who are dead here.

I hope I can make Zanov Tessalov pay for killing them both. As it was time for me, Leah and Luca to begin the murder investigation. I looked at Aiden and saw a total of six bullet wound on his body and one to the head. On closer inspection I could see rope burns to the next, almost as if he had been strangled. I looked over to Annie's body and spotted she had also six shots to the body and one on the head. However I could see no rope burn around her neck, so her cause of death was defiantly the bullet wounds she obviously suffered. "I'm looking at the notebook to find out when they died and I could see that Aiden died at 9:54AM, while Annie died at 10:01AM. And right now it is 10:04AM. So Aiden died seven minutes before Annie and Annie died shortly we appeared" Leah says as the time difference between Annie and Aiden must be something like me spotting Zanov opening fire on the Greninja and me dragging the Blastoise and Charizard to this room where Annie was found dead.

"According to the file, both of their deaths were caused by unknown. Sounds like Monokuma wants us guessing away what was their causes of death. A desperate way to make it interesting. And being one big disappointment cause of how obvious how they were demised" Luca says sounding disappointed, almost like he is enjoying the murders taking place here. Looking around the room I could only find as evidence the pistol that was used in the killing. So Zanov just dropped it and walked away from the scene. I had a feeling we are being played based on this crime scene. I left Luca and Leah at the crime scene to try finding anywhere else that could be useful. I went into Annie's dormitory to find any evidence that could be useful. However she had nothing for me to take, so I left and headed inside Aiden's room. I could see inside the room a chair knocked over and rope sitting on the floor of the room. So was Aiden strangled and dragged to the second floor? If so, how did nobody notice?

Of course time was up and the 12 of us once again headed inside the elevator and it began the decent into the room where the class trial is to begin.

END OF PART 2


	15. Chapter3Part3Of4

The elevator finally came to a stop and we walked out of it. The remaining 12 of us took our places on our podium stands seeing there were now six crossed out photos of the dead with Aiden and Annie's pictures added to their stands. "Well you know what happens here so let's just get this over with" Luca says with his arms crossed looking away from all of us. "Huhu! Looks like Luca is eager to get on with the class trial. Time for you all to fight for your lives, it's time for the trial now!" Monokuma happily announced as I quickly got out my Digital Notebook as I was wanting to start things off with this trial.

"Let's begin with Aiden, as you can see from the Monokuma File, it says his cause of death is unknown" I say as I wanted to solve each case individually, with Aiden there is something bugging me here. "If my meditation skills help me alright Korrie, I'm sensing your a potential witness at who you saw shoot Aiden" Senonata Chicona says as I reacted surprised she knew already about me witnessing Zanov shoot the Greninja. "What you mean Senonata? Korrie, you witnessed who shot Annie Zhang?!" I heard Jazz say as I didn't want to say I saw Zanov the one to shoot Annie. "It would appear she wants to play the silent game. Very well, we will just find out anyway so it won't matter" Luca then says as I was feeling like punching him for just saying that.

"So dudes, looking at Aiden's body at the scene he was killing by being shot. But dudes, why would Aiden's death just be marked as unknown though" Ikso then said as I took a think about another possibility. "After I took an examination of Aiden's body, I noticed he wasn't just shot. I noticed some sign of rope burn around his neck" I said as I have a feeling there is more to this murder than just Zanov shooting him. "You know what. I think I can solve that for you Korrie. I think he got the rope burn around his neck before he was shot. And there's something that I can back it up based on one scene we aren't considering" Leah then jumped along as I was curious to know what she is on about. "Oh wait a sec, me and Eesa might know what your trying to say! Are you saying Aiden was hanged?" Jazz then said as I remembered the knocked chair in his room. "I agree Jazz. Infact I can actually determine that Aiden wasn't murdered, it was a definite suicide" I said which appeared to shock everyone by me saying it.

"What kind of idiotic explanation is that Korrie? We go from a murder to a suicide? Not a bad conclusion about a weak minded idiot of a Greninja" Luca then said as I just facepalmed hard about the Charizard's comment. "So, if Aiden committed suicide. Does that mean that Annie committed suicide also Korrie?" Zanov then asked to which I just wanna say he killed them both, but I just feel like something is missing. "No, I'm certain Aiden was suicide, Annie was defiantly murdered by somebody" I said as I wanted to try find the truth about whether Annie Zhang was truly murdered or did she commit suicide also.

"Very well then, let's go through with Annie Zhang's case then. I checked into her room and I couldn't help but notice some things I found inside" Jazz Musey then said as I wanted to hear what she wanted to say. "What exactly did you find Jazz, cause I didn't find anything while we searched together" Eesa Antoke then said as I just wanted them to tell us. "Well in Annie's room, I couldn't help but notice that there was a bullet case that was hidden under her bed. It was like she was shot in her room before she was taken to where everyone found her body" Jazz said as I was surprised by that. I can see from the case that it was for the same type of bullet that I saw Zanov used to shoot Aiden's corpse.

"Ok, if that is the case, then what else do we have here cause that case isn't narrowing our list of suspects here" Nosee then says as I looked over to the Kecleon as I was wondering why he was jumping like that. "Well I can answer that! While I was running from crime scene to the dorms, I saw in the gym the gun that was used to kill our friendly Police Officer" Miconato then jumped in as I wanted to see the Sceptile present the murder weapon. I could then see he showed a small pistol, one that is different to the one that Zanov had. So it must mean Annie was already murdered by a different gun before Zanov shot her body. "How would anyone be able to get a gun here? Surely that's impossible to manage to do that!" Nosee then says as I just shook my head since I knew how a gun could be here. "Actually there is a way for a gun to get in here" I said as I could see everyone look at me in surprise. "How exactly can a gun be brought in here dude?" Ikso then said as I looked at the Beartic. "Remember the first case and the motivation that Monokuma gave us for Mikonata to kill Red. There were weapons in books that we were given" I said as everyone reacted in surprised. "Your saying someone used one of those weapons?!" Jazz then exclaimed to me as I nodded. "That is exactly what I am saying, however there may or may not be a chance the killer stole someone else's weapon" I say before I suddenly hear someone shout out. "Just as I figured out!" I heard Luca call out.

"Korrie, now you say that, I believe there are two suspects that may have done that. And those happen to be Zanov and Senonata. When I came out of the library after reading books. I couldn't help but see them both going into everyone's rooms, that is including the dead" The Charizard says as I thought back and saw Zanov shooting Aiden and Annie's bodies in the Crafting Room. "So that means either of one of them shot Annie and then dragged Aiden's body to confuse us into making us think Aiden was murdered, rather than what he did and took his own life" I said as I looked at the students while trying to think if Senonata could've killed Annie rather than Zanov.


	16. Chapter3Part4Of4

I knew I was getting close to Annie's killer, either Senonata or Zanov did it. But the remaining question is which one of them did it. "Huhu! Well, it would look like this trial is starting to end it's debate so soon. Is it time for voting so soon?" I heard Monokuma say to which I hit my hands on the stand now thinking I have run out of clues to find the culprit. "Not so fast Monokuma, I got something else to ask to our suspects, would there be a chance that the place Annie was murdered before Aiden commited suicide. As in, being killed in Senonata's dorm?" Luca said as I reacted in surprised by what he had said. "What do you mean Luca? Did you find something that suggests she was killed there?" I said as I didn't understand how he found out or how no one saw Annie's being taken from the dorm to where I found her.

"How is that even possible? How can someone manage to take the body from the dorm area to the Crafting Room without being spotted?" Eesa says as I took my time to think about how could Senonata could actually pull it off. It hit the back of my head of how no one would've found out. "Of course! Zanov was an accomplice in this case. He would've distracted everyone in the dining hall giving Senonata enough time to take Annie's body into the Crafting Room. After that, when I went to the second floor, Zanov shot her body to make it look like she died in the Crafting Room, when in reality, she was already dead" I said as I felt like I now knew what had happened in this case. "Heh, are you actually able to back up that claim Luca? What could I possibly want to kill off Annie Zhang? Where's the motive that could possibly back up what this girl is talking about? Establish one now!" Senonata says as I looked at the Ultimate Storyteller wondering how he was going to answer that question. "Very well, it doesn't take a genius to know the motive by a simple letter that I found in Aiden Negron's dorm after he hung himself" Luca says showing a piece of paper in front of everyone. Eager to know what the note said I took it and started reading it. What was in that note was something far more devastating than I could possibly imagine. What was in that letter was both Zanov Tessalov and Senonata Chicona planned both victims. Zanov was to murder Aiden and Senonata was to murder Annie. However we already figured Aiden commited suicide before Zanov could murder him. However Senonata was able to murder Annie Zhang the Ultimate Officer.

"Read further down miss Detective. We haven't got all day waiting for you to tell us what those two truly are" Luca then said as I continued to read and to find out the very worst part of what the letter says. It says that Zanov Tessalov is not only the mastermind of this killing game. He is the one who created this killing all along! Senonata is not the Ultimate Meditator, she is in fact the Ultimate Assassin. "Noticed it? Now you know who is the one who made this killing game happen and who was hired to kill Annie Zhang" Luca says as everyone except Luca, Zanov and Senonata reacted about this sudden discovery. "What a clever boy to know that. Sure Annie Zhang found out first which was why I allowed Senonata make sure she was permanently silenced with that information. Sure I was going to make sure Aiden was permanently quiet also so he couldn't spill the beans, of course he beat me to it by silencing himself" Zanov says as Nosee slammed his hands on his stand. "Your sick Zanov! Why are you making us going through this killing game? Is this just for your satisfaction? Create mass genocide? What?!" The Ultimate Photographer says as the Lucario just chuckled in response. "Well I don't know about you, but I just wanna make some great TV. And what is greater than a reality show of a bunch of morons kill each other thinking they can leave this place alive" Zanov says grinning as Monokuma suddenly jumped in to get him to stop talking. "Well now that is out the way. I think it's time to vote for who killed Annie Zhang. Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one? NYANYANYANYA vote now!" Monokuma says as I immediately casted my vote just to get it over with and quickly.

"Riiiiiiight again! The one who killed Annie Zhang the not so Ultimate Officer is none other than our assassin friend Senonata Chicona!" Monokuma says in his usual cheerful tone but there was something I don't understand. The person who killed Red being Mikonata came to Senonata for her guidance to rid the world of Pokemon Trainer like Red was, despite the fact he was a Lucario. But what exactly were their relations were. "So, you know the truth. Monokuma let's get on with-" She says before I slammed my hands on my podium. "Wait Senonata! There's something I want you to explain!" I shouted out wanting the answer before he was going to be executed by Monokuma. "And what is that?" She said staring at me. "Remember what Mikonata said before she was executed. About how she went to you for help. Was she even part of this to begin with?" I said wanting her to just tell me the truth. "Alass, that was true. I did want to help her out with her ambition to eliminate all the Pokemon Trainers that existed. She may not be a part of this killing game phyasco but I did want her out of here alive. And since she is already gone and I had no one else here worth saving. I just decided to finalise my duty and assist Zanov to keep this game going on by making sure Annie wasn't able to end this game so abruptly. Does that satisfy you?" She says as I felt like there was more to the story. However I knew deep down that was all I was going to get. "Well now lets give it everything we got! Its PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma cheeringly says as I looked on to see how Senonata was going to be killed by that black and white bear.

We could see that Senonata was in a darkened room with candles surround him, as if it was a meditation room. The next thing that happened was multiple Monokumas burst into the room as the Medicham jumped up alerted and began to flee from the meditation room grabbing a dagger from a wall and started to cut through the black and white bears, it really looked like he was going to manage to survive but suddenly a Monokuma appeared from behind in the shadow with a sword and plunged into her back with the blade going straight through her body. Senonata fell to her side dead with the sword still impaled through her body with the candles surrounding her body.

I felt a little relief that Senonata was gone for killing Annie who was my ally to help end this game, to lose two close allies because and assassin and the creator of this game had attempted to kill the other victim Aiden. I left the trial room and headed back to my dorm feeling empty and despair running inside me.

END OF CHAPTER 3

REMAINING STUDENTS - 14

KORRIE AITKEN - DETECTIVE

IKSO BEAR - SNOWBOARDER

JAZZ MUSEY - SINGER

TEAL SEAS - SURFER

MICONATO LAGONA - RUNNER

EESA ANTOKE - CHEERLEADER

ZANOV TESSALOV - HACKER/TRAITOR/CREATOR

NOSEE VANASANTO - PHOTOGRAPHER

WEIKON DAKANACHO - WEIGHTLIFTER

LEAH IZZON - ACTRESS/FORMER BOSS

LUCA GARCO - STORYTELLER


	17. Chapter4Part1Of4

It was the day after Annie Zhang and Aiden Negron's murders, as well as Senonata Chicona's execution. I sat on my bed looking at the door that lead outside my dormatory as I was thinking about Senonata and Zanov's betrayals. I was still struggling to contimplate that Zanov admitted he is the true mastermind of this killing game and Senonata was his right hand man. I had no idea what I am going to do about it now that everyone now knows. Im worried they'll try kill the Mastermind of this Killing Game but at the same time, even if he does get killed. What is going to happen to us? Would we be free or would we be still trapped in this school?

With that still in my mind, I headed for the kitchen dining area where I saw most of the others there, except Luca and Zanov. I sat down to eat while I noticed Leah go over to me and sat with me. "Korrie, now you know who the mastermind is of this killing game. Now I know it'll only be a matter of time before Zanov kills me. But while I'm still alive, I wanna let you know that I have a bad feeling the next motive Monokuma is gonna give us is to try kill both me and Zanov" She says as I was feeling worried that she could be right. Sure she was the mastermind of the last killing game I was trapped in, but I know I have to believe her if I'm going to stop Zanov's killing game. "If that is the case Leah. My suggestion is if you hid in my dorm. That way if that would indeed be the motive, you would be safe and the targets shifts to the mastermind himself. "But there was something I did that made Aiden commit suicide rather than Zanov murder him. I, I told him that was what going to happen to him. It's my fault that this killing game is still going on cause it was our only chance to end this" Leah says looking down as I looked at the Ultimate Actress hoping it wasn't just her acting like how she did back in the other school.

I looked at the others to see what was the other students were doing, they all seemed to be quietly whispering to each other like they don't want me to hear it. I walked towards Ikso Bear and Miconato Lagona to try overhear what they were talking about. "Dude to hear that Zanov being the one who is making us play this game, not cool" He says as the Ultimate Snowboarder seemed rather calm about talking about it. "Should we try kill him, that way we can get out of this place before he manages to kill more of us with his motives" Miconato says as he seemed more afraid than Ikso is. While I tried to keep listening I could feel my arm being grabbed. I turned around quickly seeing that it was Nosee Vanasanto. I was wondering what he wanted. "Korrie, I wanted to talk with you, since your the Ultimate Detective, I could do with your help" He says as I decided to go with him since I was curious. I know I should lock Leah in my dorm to keep her safe but I wanted to see what this Kecleon wanted.

He took me out of the dining hall and took me up to the 2nd floor of the school and into the art room. The same room where I found Aiden and Annie's bodies. I looked at Nosee wondering why I am here. "OK Nosee. What is it you wanted from me?" I asked as part of me had a bad feeling about why I am here. "Well there was something I wanted to do to try stop Zanov. As the Ultimate Detective, I needed to ask you to help me build a trap so we can try spy on him. I wanted to spy on him here cause I know for a fact he has some kind of hidden secret here, some kind of secret door. So I was hoping you can help me set up my camera to catch him on camera revealing a secret door" He explained to me as I was both curious to try this out but at the same time I didn't understand why he would think there was a secret such as that be in this room. "How can you be so sure that there was something like that in here?" I asked as I don't understand at all. "I discovered it while we investigated Aiden and Annie's deaths, I noticed there was something out of place here, behind the shelves of paint there, I noticed there was an indent on the wall. It was like that must mean there would be a door there. So I wanted you to set my camera in the room to prove my theory" The Kecleon says before handing me his camera. I don't really believe that his theory is solid at all but if he really believes that it could be a possibility then I guess we should try it. I hid the camera in the corner of the room pointing to the shelf that Nosee thinks that a secret door is located. After that we both left and saw nobody appearing in this floor of the school.

I went back into the dining hall where Leah was, only this time she was alone now. "Your still here? Alright let's hide you in my dorm before Zanov shows up" I said before taking her arm and took her into my dorm. "Keep yourself in here if you can" I said to the Ultimate Actress before leaving her and went into Leah's room as if it was my room. I sat down wondering about Nosee's idea about there being a hidden room on the 3rd floor. Part of me wants her to be right but the other part of me doesn't and I am not sure why I feel that way. But I have a bad feeling he will have a way to get aorund the trap.

END OF PART 1


	18. Chapter4Part2Of4

It was the day after Nosee set the trap up in the Art room on the 2nd floor of this school. I walked out of Leah's room and headed for the Dining Hall to see if there was anyone around. While I was walking, I soon noticed Annie's Zhang's room was left open, like someone recently went in there. It made me feel down about her being dead after trying to help me unmask the Mastermind of the school. I looked around to make sure nobody was around and then walked into the room.

It looked like the room was ransacked, I bet it was after Senonata killed Zhang that she must've tried to take something she didn't want anyone to find. Though it is no longer relevant I would say because Zanov admitted himself that he was the Mastermind during the last trial. I took a look through at everything that was left in the room in the hope I could find something that would look like it would be of any use. It was going to take some time to try to get through it all but I was determined to find something, anything there. "Lost something Korrie?" I heard someone say. I looked up seeing it was Luca Garco who had his arms folded standing by the door. "Oh, hey Luca. Get in here and close the door behind you" I said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What is it your looking for in here?" He says again as I let out a sigh and just explained why I went into this room. "I dont know what your thinking why they would raid this room for, cause she wasn't exactly useful to use to end this killing game" Luca says as he headed for the door. "Being it's you Korrie, I guess you could think your on to something, so I'll just cut you some slack for now" The Charizard added before walking out of the room while I continued the search. It felt like it was taking a while until I stumbled on what appeared to be a random button. I picked it up and just see it was a red blank button. I pressed the button wondering what it would do, but it didn't seem to do anything at all, not even play a sound.

I took the button with me as I still felt like there was something about it, I have no idea why that is though. I walked out the room and headed back into Leah's room. Once I stepped into the room, I could hear a loud crashing sound. It sounded like it came from upstairs. I put the button under the duvet of the bed and rushed for the door. I tried to open the door and I somehow could not get it to open, as if I just suddenly got locked inside the room. I knocked on the door hoping that someone would hear me and get me out of Leah's dormitory, but time passed by and no one seemed to notice. I shouted out the other Pokemon's names except Zanov's of course. Again nothing. Whatever that crash was, it sounded like it came from upstairs, somehow it has completely jammed the door shut leaving me trapped inside.

I realised there was nothing I could do, so I just layed into bed and just waited for somebody to realise that I was trapped in this room. After a while, I started to feel dizzy and tired. I then drifted off to sleep... How long... Am I... Gonna be... Stuck in... Stuck in... In here?... Here?...


	19. Chapter4Part3Of4

I was sitting in the Library reading some of the books that were yet to be read as I suddenly heard a loud racket coming from the second floor of this quote on quote School. Oh right, by the way if your expecting Korrie to be the protagonist, well I'm not her, cause I'm Luca. I walked out the room seeing Ikso and Teal making their way upstairs as I was waiting for Korrie to appear, being the only one here with any brains at all. Of course she kept me waiting and waiting, until I finally decided she is just wasting my time and went upstairs alone.

Once I got to the top of the stairs, I could see most of the Pokemon here, notably Korrie isn't among them, very unusual of her. They were standing outside of the Art Room, my guess is they think the banging noise came from in there. I could see inside the room what looked like a shelf had fallen onto the floor, with someone's hand sticking out in a pool of blood. "Someone give me a hand getting this bookcase away will you? So we can see who this person happens to be" I said as I watched this lot just standing there by the door. Thankfully Ikso, Teal and Miconato moved it and helped me move the bookcase aside. I looked seeing without a shadow of a doubt, a flattened Weikon. "So Weikon is now a flattened Golurk? Interesting method to commit murder. Jazz, Eesa, Nosee. Do me a favour and get Korrie here now so we can start investigating now" I said as I soon heard the unmistakable sound of Monokuma, though I couldn't see him around where I was. "Puhuhu! Looks like we have ourselves another investigation now. Time to start investigating, and remember. The clock is now ticking. Puhuhu!" Monokuma chanted out as I just immediately went into looking at the Monokuma File for Weikon's murder.

In the files it read that Weikon was murdered in the Art room at 6:03am. Cause of death was the bookshelf falling on top of him. That was all that was there in the Monokuma file, really worthless. "So dude, you planning to do this without Korrie, since you and her work well as a team?" I heard Ikso say which was just ridiculous of him. "You supposing I should do what you 3 are doing? Just standing by the door doing nothing but staring at a corpse. Besides I just need to look at the body and see he was facing away from the shelf as it fell on him. So he would've most likely not known that the murder weapon was in motion to kill him" I said as I could clearly see Weikon's face on the floor. "So, are you expecting me to spoon feed you 3? Get in here and get involved if you want to stay alive you morons!" I said as it was just winding me up that they were doing nothing but just standing there at the door. They finally got moving as they circled the body as I left the room and headed for the dormitories to find Korrie.

I went over to Korrie's door and tried opening it. The door was jammed shut, no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't open. I would imagine the impact the bookshelf had on crushing Weikon had a part to play there. Interested to see if anyone else's dormitories were affected, whether they are still alive or were already killed. I went and attempted to open every door. It would seem everyone's dormitories were indeed jammed shut, until I reached Leah's door and I could see it opened. As it fully opened, I noticed something unexpected. I could see Korrie in the room, suspended in the air wrapped in wires which have cut into her, she has clearly bled to death based on the amount of blood that had formed on the floor below her and the wires. The weird part of this is she is somehow smiling, why would you smile being wrapped in wires until you die of blood loss? Before I could start to investigate, I suddenly heard the bear make his announcement.

"OK I am getting bored, lets start this trial. Get to the Class Trial pronto!" Monokuma said sounding mad as I couldn't care less about the bear. I made my way to the elevator to join those who were left, I then realised Leah is also missing. Wonder where she was.

END OF PART 3


End file.
